Volcano Mystery
Spells Revelations Ash Cloud (Su) As a standard action, you can surround yourself with a 10-foot-radius cloud of ash, which functions as a Create Mist spell, except you can see through it clearly. The cloud is stationary, and remains for 1 round per oracle level. Using this ability again causes your previous cloud to fall to the ground. At 7th level, your ash cloud fills with embers. All creatures in the cloud except you take 1d6 points of fire damage per round and must succeed at Fortitude saves to avoid choking, as though they were breathing in heavy smoke. Breath of Creation (Ex) Volcanic vapors elevate your mind even as they ravage your body. When you take Constitution damage from volcanic gases, you gain a bonus to your Charisma equal to the damage taken. This bonus lasts for 1 hour or until the ability damage is healed. The maximum bonus to your Charisma is +2, increasing to +4 at 10th level, and to +6 at 15th level. Burning Magic (Su) Whenever a creature fails a saving throw against one of your spells that deals fire damage, that creature catches on fire, taking 1 point of fire damage per spell level at the beginning of its turn. The fire lasts for 1d4 rounds, but it can be extinguished as a move action if the creature succeeds at a Reflex save (using the original spell’s DC). Dousing the creature with water as a standard action grants a +2 bonus on this save, while immersing the creature in water extinguishes the fire. Spells that don’t grant a saving throw don’t cause a creature to catch on fire. Cleansing Flames (Su) As a swift action, you can take 1d4 points of damage per oracle level to gain a new saving throw against a single ongoing effect. The effect must be one for which you already failed a saving throw. If you succeed, the effect is removed. At 7th and 15th levels, you can use this ability one additional time per day. Erupt (Su) As a swift action, you cause flaming shards of rock to erupt from your body. These shards deal 1d6 points of damage per 2 oracle levels (minimum 1d6) to all creatures in a 10-foot-radius burst (Reflex half ). Half of this damage is fire damage and the other half is piercing damage. The shards create difficult terrain for 1 round. You can use this ability once per day, plus one additional time per day at 5th level and every 5 levels thereafter. Fiery Conduit (Su) You can deliver touch spells to burning creatures within 30 feet without actually touching them. For the purposes of this ability, burning creatures include creatures that have caught on fire, creatures taking ongoing fire damage, and creatures with the fire subtype or that are polymorphed into such creatures. You must succeed at a ranged touch attack to affect an unwilling target. Lava Walk (Su) You can walk across lava, magma, and similarly heated stone at your normal movement speed. You are immune to any fire damage caused by the surface while you walk above it, even if it radiates damage at a distance. While using lava walk, you never slip or fall from poor or slippery footing. You can use lava walk for 1 minute per day per oracle level. This duration doesn’t need to be consecutive, but it must be spent in 1-minute increments. You must be at least 3rd level to select this revelation. Magma Form (Su) As a standard action, you can assume the form of a Small magma elemental, as Elemental Body I. You gain the same abilities as if you had chosen an earth elemental’s form, except your earth glide functions as the earth glide ability of a magma elemental. At 9th level, you can assume the form of a Medium magma elemental, as Elemental Body II. At 11th level, you can assume the form a Large magma elemental, as Elemental Body III. At 13th level, you can assume the form of a Huge magma elemental, as Elemental Body IV. You can use this ability once per day, but the duration is 1 hour per oracle level. You must be at least 7th level to choose this revelation. Pyroclastic Shove (Su) As a standard action, you conjure a cascade of volcanic ash to bull rush a creature within 30 feet of you. The CMB of this cascade is equal to your base attack bonus + your Charisma modifier + 4 from the cascade’s Gargantuan size. If the bull rush succeeds, the creature takes 1d6 points of fire damage per oracle level. At 12th and at 17th level, you can use this ability one additional time per day. You must be 7th level to select this revelation. Touch of Flame (Su) As a standard action, you can perform a melee touch attack that deals 1d6 points of fire damage + 1 point for every 2 oracle levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier. At 11th level, when you wield a weapon, it is treated as a flaming weapon. Final Revelation Volcanic Body (Su) At 20th level, the oracle’s body takes on the consistency of rock, and her touch carries the heat of a volcano. She gains the fire and earth subtypes and becomes vulnerable to cold. Any fire damage she deals ignores the first 10 points of fire resistance, but not fire immunity. The oracle gains a +4 bonus to natural armor. Her attacks with natural weapons, unarmed strikes, and metal-hafted weapons deal an additional 1d6 points of fire damage. Any creature that strikes the oracle with a natural weapon or unarmed strike, or that succeeds at a grapple combat maneuver check against her, takes 1d6 points of fire damage. This damage stacks with other sources of fire damage. You can suppress or reestablish this heat as a standard action. Category:Oracle Mysteries Category:Needs to be Edited